


heartbeat fantasia

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Flutist!Mikleo, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Pianist!Mikleo, Romance, Violinist!Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: The rich sound pouring out from the string as Mikleo ran the bow across it sent an excited shiver up his spine. He was nowhere near producing the kinds of sounds Sorey did, but still, he was holding Sorey’s violin that smelled of wood, rosin, and Sorey himself. He was holding Sorey’s bow and making sounds with the strings vibrating under his fingertips.It was exhilarating, to experience this personal aspect of Sorey, to go through the same motions Sorey did when he performed with such a serene look, lost in his own world. Because Mikleo had been watching him, he’d memorized that expression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw there was an official illustration of Sorey playing the violin and Mikleo a flute, so of course my music nerd ass jumped onto a concert au. 
> 
> I would LOVE to write a series for this but I still have "The Hanged Man", plus Nanowrimo starts next week (CRIES), so I wouldn't have time to write it. BUT I am hoping I can outline it during Nano so that in December I can maybe start it? Maybe. I'll see reactions to this and go from there. Anyway you can see me ref plans I'd have for it in the fic.

For weeks now, Mikleo had memorized that beautiful form -- of fingers dancing masterfully over silver-spun strings as a bow rocked back and forth between them; of that posture full of dignity and grace, a smile on the violinist’s lips as he closed his eyes, the notes of the piece he memorized no doubt appearing in his mind.

Ever since Mikleo came across this musician and observed him playing, he’d been captivated. Mikleo himself was a splendid flutist and pianist, so knew what it felt like to have such an admiring gaze on him. No matter what piece was placed in front of him to sightread, Mikleo could perfect it quickly, his playing exuding grace and controlled skill. His peers and instructors alike considered him to be a genius in music.

As a half-joke, this violinist currently playing for him, Sorey, suggested that Mikleo give his instrument a go.

“Since you’re such a prodigy,” he had teased, “then picking up a new instrument should be no problem for you.”

And well, Mikleo was never one to back down from a challenge. Besides, joke or not, he had been genuinely curious to hold Sorey’s violin himself, the instrument he handled so masterfully, practically a genius himself on the strings.

After demonstrating a simple concerto in the privacy of a practice room, Sorey exhaled several seconds after releasing the last note. He then turned to where Mikleo stood, offering his violin out. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, taking the violin from Sorey’s hands gingerly. It was lighter than he expected, and the wood was smooth under his fingertips. It was so different from the length of his flute and the array of piano keys. He tilted it slightly so that he was holding it almost like a small guitar and experimentally plucked at each string, taking in the sounds he made himself rather than simply listening to them.

Sorey laughed. “Look at that, you’re a _natural_.”

Mikleo resisted the urge to turn the violin upside-down and whack Sorey with it. “Oh, I have had _enough_ of your puns, stop it!” he said, fighting a grin.

“Not if they keep making you laugh like that~ Now then. Here, I’ll help you out if you’re nervous.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Mikleo huffed. Nonetheless, he kept his complaints to himself as Sorey guided him into position, tucking the chinrest -- still warm from Sorey’s body heat -- under his jaw. Sorey’s hand clasped over Mikleo’s left one, softly so that Mikleo could pull away if he wanted to (he didn’t, he _couldn’t_ , not with Sorey’s callouses running down the backs of his fingers) and led it to the fingerboard.

Mikleo exhaled to relax himself, but almost gasped instead when the solid shape of Sorey's chest brushed against his back. His touch on Mikleo's hand and wrist was deliberate, sweet and slow, as if gauging Mikleo's reactions through the tender interactions, not wanting to scare him away. Mikleo's heart raced, a thudding metronome. 

After a heartbeat of pause, Sorey let go, making an approving sound when the violin didn’t topple to the ground as most beginners not used to the balance were prone to do. Mikleo wanted to smirk triumphantly -- had Sorey really expected _Mikleo_ to blunder on this? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been watching Sorey long and close enough to get the basic gist of positions and playing mechanics.

 _But I’m still letting him led me closely like this._  Mikleo decided that he didn't dislike it. _Hand-holding… Hovering close behind me_ … Heat crawled up Mikleo’s face and he barely noticed that Sorey was giving him the bow now.

Snapping out of it, Mikleo took the bow with his right hand and held it delicately at the end as he’d seen Sorey do hundreds of times before. Even still, Sorey gently adjusted his position by putting his hand over Mikleo’s again, nudging at his fingers until he was satisfied with their placement.

“Perfect,” Sorey said. His voice was right next to Mikleo’s ear. “As expected of the genius Mr. Rulay though, right?”

Mikleo grinned. “Exactly.”

“Heh, well, you look the part just fine. Let’s hear you play then.” Sorey then proceeded to explain the name of each string and the corresponding notes produced based on where Mikleo put his fingers down. Placement and scales sounded simple enough and he gave a typical D major scale a shot under Sorey’s guidance. Then, with Sorey leading his fingers and bow movements, he played a few measures of the concerto Sorey just performed. Mikleo found himself smiling, especially when Sorey did pull his hands back, giving Mikleo room to spread his wings and play. 

The rich sound pouring out from the string as Mikleo ran the bow across it sent an excited shiver up his spine. He was nowhere near producing the kinds of sounds Sorey did, but still, he was holding _Sorey’s_ violin that smelled of wood, rosin, and Sorey himself. He was holding Sorey’s bow and making sounds with the strings vibrating under his fingertips.

It was exhilarating, to experience this personal aspect of Sorey, to go through the same motions Sorey did when he performed with such a serene look, lost in his own world. Because Mikleo had been watching him, he’d memorized that expression.

He’d noticed Sorey completely on accident the first time; he'd been watching Mikleo play on his flute when he thought he was alone. Like so many others had thought but only Sorey admitted with such a dreamy smile, he'd said, " _Sorry I disturbed you practicing. I couldn't help it, you just -- your playing was really beautiful. Do you mind if I stay and listen, just a bit longer?_ " Mikleo didn't particularly give "private concerts" to anyone but his family and instructor, but just that once, Mikleo had wanted to indulge someone who so wanted to be immersed in his world of music.

They were in different music classes playing different instruments but the moment Mikleo heard Sorey playing too, he knew he had a deep love for music just like Mikleo did. Of course, all the music students did, but Mikleo felt like Sorey had something else.

 _Freedom_.

And in these weeks, Mikleo felt like he got to know Sorey through their practices, encouraging each other, listening to the other play, even attending each other’s concerts. Even when their instruments were packed up and they weren’t in class, Mikleo felt like some invisible symphony was playing serenatas quietly in the background whenever he was with Sorey.

(Was that a cheesy thing to think? It definitely was, but at the moment Mikleo hadn’t a care in the world; Sorey was practically cradling Mikleo in his arms, holding him as Mikleo made simple music with his violin.)

This sound -- Sorey had promised to Mikleo that he’d compose him a song with it, a song to fill his heart, to play in his mind and inspire him. For a long time, Mikleo wasn’t so sure he’d be able to hear or play such a song. Through these months though, he was starting to wonder if it really was possible. Holding Sorey's instrument, standing in his shoes, Mikleo felt more hope than ever.

“A-Alright you can stop! If you actually do end up being better than me at my own instrument, I’ll get pretty jealous, you know, haha...”

Mikleo stopped playing, putting the bow down as he turned. His nose practically bumped against Sorey’s. He didn't pull back. “What’s this, am I giving you a run for your money, Mr. Concert Master?”

Sorey only hummed fondly in response, staring back at Mikleo with a small smile. Mikleo could clearly see the depth of his summer-green eyes.

 _I want to hear it_ , Mikleo thought, closing his eyes, feeling Sorey’s breath on his lips.

_I want to hear the song that you compose only for me. I have to know the sound of it: the music you hear when you think of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I've played violin since I was ten so I might've been -- biased in what instrument I mainly portrayed here, wheezes, forgive me. If I do make this into a series, I'll do my research on flutes lmao (flutists hmu). I'M JUST SO HOOKED ON MUSIC NERDS SOYMILK. I'M IN LOVE WITH VIOLINIST SOREY. I KEEP THINKING OF MUSIC PUNS AND DUETS. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME.


End file.
